warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
FlightClan
Prologue You might think there was five clans. ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and SkyClan. There was actually one more that stayed in hiding, but always followed the others. This clan was called FlightClan. The cats of FlightClan had something none of the other clans had- wings. One gathering, everything changed. Bramblestar finished his report. He looked at the sky while his clan said goodbye to the other clans. There was suddenly a rustle of wings. "What was that?" he hissed to Mistystar. "I dont know." she replied. Then out of no where a black cat with...No.... It can't be... thought Bramblestar. The cat had shining, feathered raven-like wings! "Who are you?" snarled Rowanstar, ShadowClan's new leader. "I am Ravenstar, leader of FlightClan." "There is no FlightClan!" yowled Squirrelflight from the base of the tree. "Yes there is. And always has been. Your ancestors abandoned us, forgot about us. But now, StarClan have given our medicine cat a sign. We must join your clans in our own territory." Ravenstar meowed cooly, his amber eyes showing no emotion. Bramblestar looked down at the cats below. The medicine cats, Kestrelflight, Jayfeather and Pouncepaw, Willowshine and Nettlefern, were muttering together. "Have you lot had a sign, or a dream?" snarled Ashstar, the WindClan leader. Kestrelflight nodded. "Yes Ashstar." "Why didn't you tell us!" yowled Bramblestar. "StarClan told us not to!" squeaked Pouncepaw, green eyes sparkling. Jayfeather hissed something angrily in his ear and he looked at his paws. Ravenstar landed next on the top branch of the great oak. "We have found territory and a camp. Starclan, do you welcome us?" he meowed to the stars. No clouds crossed the moon. "It is final." meowed a tortoiseshell with dark brown wings who had just fluttered in. "I am Emberflight, the FlightClan medicine cat." "Bramblestar, we have to pass through your territory. If you and a few of your warriors would like to come and agree on borders, we would be grateful." Ravenstar flicked his tail. "You and your warriors can stay in our camp for the night." Bramblestar decided. If we can be friendly to them, we might avoid fights in the future! "Thank you, Bramblestar." Chapter 1. Wolfkit plodded along behind Tawnyowl, Rainkit and Bluekit. Her dark grey wings were pressed against her sides. Ravenstar, her father, was infront of the group next to Bramblestar. She stayed away from the ThunderClan cats who were eyeing them and muttering. "This is so exiting!" mewed Bluekit. "I miss the tunnels." sighed Rainkit. Snowkit came to join them. Her parents had been trapped in a cave in, so she and her brother Swoopkit had been cared for by Tawnyowl. "Are you ok?" whispered the pretty silver she-kit. "Fine" muttered Wolfkit. "Here we are." Bramblestar called. "Who are they?" "Why do they have wings?" "Are they from StarClan?" Wolfkit lowered her head as she and her littermates went into the ThunderClan nursery. "Amberstrike, these cats are from FlightClan. Tawnyowl will find herself a nest." Squirrelflight, the ThunderClan deputy, explained to a grey she-cat with a white muzzle and chest. "FlightClan?" a small blue-grey she-kit with green eyes squeaked. "Bramblestar is going to hold a meeting to explaining. Come out. Kits are coming aswell, Ripplekit." Squirrelflight flicked her tail and left the nursery. "Can we listen?" Rainkit and Bluekit pleaded. Swoopkit and Snowkit were curled in a black and silver ball of fluff near the entrance. Wolfkit knew they were awake. "Alright, but if you go to sleep streight after." Wolfkit went to the entrance and poked her head out. Bramblestar was sitting on a ledge sticking out from a wall that enclosed the camp. Ravenstar was sitting next to him. Wolfkit's clanmates were sitting on the stone edges of the camp, wings to their sides. "Cats of ThunderClan!" Bramblestar yowled. The cats gathered below the ledge fell silent. "A clan has come, FlightClan, the clan with wings. We must not treat them as enemies, for tonight they are staying with us." he meowed. "And in return, we shall watch over your camp and hunt in the night whilst you lie in your nests and sleep." Ravenstar meowed, his wings shining. "We will start now. Sandbird, please organize the clan into two groups. The hunters will come with me. You will stay with the guards." Wolfkit watched as Sandbird, the FlightClan deputy, called half of the cats to join her over the entrance of the camp. The rest joined Ravenstar who was pirched in a tree next to the camp. They flew off, black silhouettes next to the full moon. "Come on kits. You promised." Tawnyowl smiled. "Wake up!" one of Amberstrikes kits hissed in Wolfkit's ear. She looked up to see a calico tom standing over her. The blue-grey kit, Ripplekit, was waking up Snowkit and Swoopkit. A grey kit like his mother but with a golden muzzle was waking Rainkit and Bluekit. "What?" Wolfkit whispered. "Come outside!" the calico replied. "But my clan is guarding." "That is why we use the gap in the nursery we cleared out last moon!" the calico smiled. Snowkit and Swoopkit were being escorted out by Ripplekit. Wolfkit got up and followed. "So. What are your names?" Ripplekit asked. Snowkit, Swoopkit, Wolfkit, Rainkit and Bluekit were sitting infront of Ripplekit and her littermates. "I'm Rainkit, and these are my sisters Wolfkit and Bluekit. Snowkit and Swoopkit are being looked after by our mother." Rainkit meowed, the silver rain-drop shaped patches on her back and wings shining in the moonlight. "I'm Ripplekit, and this is Sunkit-" she waved her tail to the tom with the golden muzzle. "And this is Nightkit." she flicked her tail to the calico, who had eyes the color of the night sky. "Hi" meowed Bluekit to the three of them. "Why did you wake us up?" snarled Swoopkit. "Be calm." murmured Sunkit. Swoopkit looked at the small grey tom but said nothing, but just curled his tail around his paws. "How did you get here?" asked Nightkit. "We used to live in the tunnels." meowed Bluekit. "How did you breathe?" Category:Tiger's Fanfiction